


The Wall

by cyfarwydd



Series: Multi-Fandom Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyfarwydd/pseuds/cyfarwydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney does not have time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Prompt: Rough Sex

Rodney listened to Zelenka drone on for approximately five more minutes before he slammed his hand down on the table they were sitting it, scowling as he yelled.

 

“No! It doesn’t work like that you _idiot_ ; if you put in the charge before you’ve properly aligned the receivers then the whole thing will _blow up_. Do you understand that concept? Is it something you didn’t learn in Russia-“

 

“Czech-“

 

“Did I ask for a _geography lesson_? I didn’t think so! The fact of the matter is that I’m _right_ and you’re _wrong_! Now, It’s four in the morning, I haven’t slept in days and if I don’t eat anything soon I’m going to pass out! I can’t deal with this type of stupidity right now.”

 

Rodney stood, wincing as his back protested at the sudden movement after having been hunched over in the same position for hours. Before Zelenka could get another word- which Rodney saw he was preparing to do, self-righteous anger building in his face- he quickly turned, ignoring the stream of Czech curses being uttered behind him as he walked out of the lab.

 

The hallways were dark, it being what was considered night on the planet Atlantis was currently residing on. There were only the bare bones crew patrolling the halls to watch out for any suspicious activity, and Rodney thought he could sneak by and get a sandwich at the cafeteria before collapsing on his poor excuse for a bed and catching a few hours before returning to the current crisis of the week.

 

He was just passing an especially shadowed corridor when a hand shot out, grabbing his arm and jerking him into the passageway. Rodney let out a very _manly_ shriek, opening his mouth to yell when the figure that had grabbed him shoved him against the wall, their taut body pinning him there as hand clamped on his mouth, the skin rough yet oddly familiar. Then a comfortingly recognizable voice spoke into his ear, teeth sharply nipping at the curve of it as he growled in low tones.

 

“Hey Rodney.”

 

Rodney glared in outrage at the blurry outline of his- _whatever_ John was, more than friends but less than married if only because it wasn’t legal and who really cared out in space when they were under constant threat of death.

 

He bit at John’s hand, trying to get him to let go so he could speak, could _yell_ at Sheppard for whatever the hell he was playing at because it was _late_ and Rodney didn’t have _time_ for this.

 

Only John didn’t let go, instead he laughed, a rough sound so unlike his usual bray; full of promise and aching with _something_ , something darker than what they usually succumbed to.   

Rodney felt John press closer to his back, trapping Rodney’s hands between the cool wall of the city and his own chest, almost painful because of the sharp lines of the wall cutting into his palms.

 

John’s free hand fell to his belt-buckle, fumbling with the clasp, and Rodney tried to buck him off, wondering what the _fuck_ he was doing- couldn’t he see they were out in _public_ where any wandering jarhead could happen upon them and get John _discharged_ and thrown out of his precious city.

 

Long nights together filled with shared affection seemed to show John that it wasn’t so much the _act_ he was protesting so much as the _location._ However, John didn’t seem to care- he merely increased the pressure of his hand against Rodney’s mouth, fingers curling into the skin of his cheek, nails a blunt pressure as he finally succeeded in lowering Rodney’s pants, shoving the underwear down along with him to rest just against his upper thighs.

 

Rodney panted, wrenching against the hold only to find that his pants essentially hobbled him- making it impossible to do anything else but press more firmly against John’s body.

 

He felt the erection digging into his lower back, a burning presence- and at some point John had managed to drag off his own pants because his skin was hot against Rodney’s- hair wiry and scratching at his soft skin, tip sliding wetly against him.

 

He couldn’t suppress a moan, suddenly grateful for the hand covering his mouth, yet his struggles to free his hands increasing- wanting to touch, to escape, to drag them away from this decidedly bad idea and into his bed. John didn’t comply and Rodney could hear the slick sound of him wetting his fingers before he quickly slipped one into Rodney, crooking it and making Rodney jerk against him.

 

Rodney was nearly in tears from the frustration of not being able to move, of feeling so helpless. If nothing else he’d always had his _words_ and having them taken away so easily cowed him more than any binds every would.

 

Yet under the outrage was a rising want- a _need_ to be subdued. For his struggles to be accepted and dismissed- and John was doing just that, adding another finger faster than he would normally, the stretch slightly sore yet not unbearable.

 

 Groaning, Rodney let his head fall back, landing on John’s broad shoulder and turning to rest his forehead against the hot neck, sweat combining with his as he bucked against the hand, now sliding faster and quicker.

 

John removed his hand, letting it fall to gently but firmly clasp Rodney’s neck as he cut off his sudden gasping breath- catching his lips in a strong kiss and biting his lower lip- almost breaking the skin.

 

Rodney angled more into the kiss, trying to fight for dominance but failing as John thoroughly and methodically swept his tongue along his, pulling back to nip at Rodney before diving back in.

 

During the kiss Rodney felt John’s fingers withdraw sharply and he keened at their loss until he felt a blunt pressure against him. It was slick but obviously bare and Rodney couldn’t help but push into it as it thrust easily inside, catching somewhat. John was quick about it and the fullness was painful in a way it hadn’t been in a long time. Rodney still moaned, hips twitching futilely as John timed his thrusts.

 

His cock was pressed uncomfortably against Atlantis- the unyielding pressure oddly thrilling and the cold bite of it doing nothing to lessen his hardness.

 

John pulled away from the kiss, one hand dropping to clench possessively against his hip as the threaded through his hair, fingers tangling with it as he tugged Rodney’s head to the side- sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Rodney’s neck.

 

Rodney groaned, head tossing and causing John to hold on tighter, teeth digging in as his thrusts got more punishing- his fingers digging tightly into Rodney’s skin- bruising his hip and pressing against his bone.

 

Realizing that any sound could draw attention, Rodney worked at suppressing them until he was breathing raggedly, clenching his jaw and straining his neck against John’s hot mouth.

 

The hand on his hip moved behind him and Rodney could feel John clasp his own cock as he pulled out, thrusting into the tunnel of his own hand before pushing forward again, fully into Rodney.

 

He brought his now lubed hand to Rodney’s neglected hard-on, sliding quickly around him- grasp firm and wide as his fingers trailed over the smooth skin.

 

Rodney arched against the hand, rocking back into John’s length as John moved to the other side of his neck, the fresh bite shockingly new and the feeling of his tongue touching his skin pushing Rodney over the edge.

 

He jerked, shuddering as he came against the wall and catching John’s calloused hand. John pulled away, resting his head on Rodney’s trembling shoulder and moving both hands to Rodney’s hips- upper body resting more fully against him- further immobilizing him as his thrusts got more out of control.

 

John’s breathing was wrecked as he pushed hard into Rodney one last time, all but silent until he breathed so quiet that he almost didn’t catch it “ _Rodney._ ”

 

Rodney licked his lips, clearing his throat after John’s weight had gotten uncomfortable.

He felt John’s smirk against the skin of his neck as he paused for one last bite before slowly pulling away and out, zipping Rodney up and taking care of himself before he turned Rodney around- pushing his back against the wall while carefully angling him away from the wet spot.

 

The lighting was dim but Rodney could make out the hair standing on end and the lazy grin that was directed towards him, satisfied and unaffected by the light blush gracing his cheeks.

 

Rodney couldn’t resist pulling him into a slow kiss; gentle in the way their previous encounter was not. He wrapped numb arms around John’s waist, leaning against the wall and content to rest there for a few leisurely moments.

 

John’s arms came up around his shoulders; hands grasping his own elbows as he moved into the kiss- letting Rodney take over.

 

It was hard to pull away from the headiness of their embrace, but suddenly it hit Rodney exactly _where_ they were.

 

He glared at John whose smirk was widening as Rodney berated him.

 

“Sheppard! What were you _thinking?_ Anyone could’ve walked by here! Please tell me you were the one set to patrol this area- that you at least practiced _some_ pre-caution!”

 

John only laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets and brushing a kiss high along Rodney’s cheekbone before he began to slowly amble out into the open, whistling as he headed in the direction of Rodney’s room.

 

After frantically checking his pants and adjusting his shirt, Rodney smoothed down his hair, hurrying after him.

 

“Sheppard! Colonel! _John._ ”


End file.
